1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to a method of displaying a route in a route display system from a starting point to a destination, a route display apparatus that displays a route from a starting point to a destination, and a method of generating a database used in the route display system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, use of an apparatus such as an in-vehicle camera, a drive recorder, a street camera, a smartphone camera, or the like has become popular, and now a large number of such apparatuses are used to take a still or moving image of a road condition or a traffic condition (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3988683, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-337154).